


帕梦：不知未来

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25544122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 永梦如愿以偿的怀了帕拉德的孩子。
Relationships: Houjou Emu & Parad (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid), Houjou Emu/Parad
Kudos: 4





	帕梦：不知未来

“呐，永梦好香。”帕拉德紧紧的从后方抱住永梦，将坐在自己双腿间挺立分身上的宿主圈圈围住。  
他太过于沉迷在对于对方的贪恋和爱意中，被香甜的信息素干扰后，单纯是下方完全没入对方身体内他就几乎忘却一切，也忘却抽动，想要维持这个温度融入永梦体内。  
“好想让永梦怀孕，好想标记永梦，”学到了人类分化的知识后，帕拉德总是念叨着这些话。  
他如同小孩子，害怕失去永梦，害怕他们之间挤入其他人，害怕自己无法呈现出一个人类Alpha的姿态。  
“额…啊，帕拉德…抱得太紧啦，”永梦沉沉吸入一口气，压下身体后方被对方塞满却不再动弹的苦闷空虚，害羞的撂下自己坚硬膨胀的性器，不得不用掌心覆盖上对方抱着不撒手的胳膊，温和的拍着安慰起来，“我下面要忍不了了，动一动好吗…？碰一下——啊，唔——…那里好吗？”  
永梦脸颊涨红得发晕，他腿根发痒，难耐的几乎让肠壁不断抽搐，性欲的刺激令他不断的收紧屁股，脚趾蜷缩，大大分开的双腿弯曲后隐隐颤抖。可是他没发自己动，因为帕拉德抱得太紧了。  
同时他能意识到从帕拉德那里传来的不安和占有欲，紧紧靠在自己脖子后方的脑袋好比寻求安全感的小孩，他没办法就这样对自己的Bugster置之不理。  
“帕拉德？”  
永梦回过头去，但与此同时帕拉德也抬起头靠近。吻在永梦眼角捕捉到帕拉德身影的那一刻就迎来了亲吻，烙印在他的太阳穴上。  
接着帕拉德环上他的胸口，挑起他的脖子，两人就这样一前一后以一个别扭的姿势相结合着肉体，跨过肩膀碰了碰嘴唇。  
接吻不够成功，如同蜻蜓点水。但是帕拉德却并不在乎，反而像是要把感情不厌其烦的印满永梦的脸颊，接连又啄了几口。  
动作造成的短暂冲刺将他们的距离缩短得更加紧密，永梦的后腰蹭着帕拉德的肚子，体内埋入的阴茎来回搅动着柔软炙热的阴道，在私密的触点前来回顶撞。  
“啊啊！嗯呜！帕——！呀啊…”  
因为回头没法好好呼吸，永梦在受到小腹内电流的刺激后腰间一抖，热意和欲望顺着肚子分泌出来，差点从他龟头前端挤出来。他不得不正回脖子低下头，弓起背部在对方圈起的怀抱里发出琐碎的呻吟，可双手在察觉到子宫口被撞入时攥成了圈。  
“…啊——呀！痛？！”  
眼泪跑了出来，并不是恐惧或者不安，只是太过于刺激而产生的生理现象而已。  
红着眼眶的永梦吸了吸鼻头，快而短促的呼吸令他小腹接连剧烈起伏，内部的小帕拉德又膨胀了一圈，他的下方也更加粗壮，上面的血管都在跳动。  
“永梦不想让我标记吗？不想怀孕吗？”帕拉德如同闹脾气后累了的小孩子，可怜的再三询问自己喜欢的人。他故意动了动腰，让巨大的龟头卡入永梦略显狭窄的子宫口，小心地观察怀中人的反应。  
“帕拉德，等等…嗯！进——你进来了？再等等…现在就怀上的话…——”永梦有些手忙脚乱，他一只手下意识按住自己的肚子，这个动作不是为了阻止怀孕的可能性，而是摸索着对方的位置，希望能暂时让对方耐心的先停下来。  
他想要和帕拉德永远在一起，而他们的宿命和生命也的确是一起的。只不过就因为他们是宿主和Bugster，所以才会显得如此特殊。如何有孩子，如何养育和辅导都是父母的职责，而这些对于年轻的小儿科医生来讲有些来得太快。  
虽然作为Omega的他从以前就会因为容易受孕这个条件而早早做好心理准备，但这么快就被帕拉德攻入子宫还是多少让没经验的青年有些发慌。  
“帕拉德…”  
烤吐司的味道。涂抹着枫糖浆的烤吐司的味道。  
这是永梦信息素。  
但那也只是一个比喻，却闻起来让人禁不住想要咬住他颈后的腺体，将他吃掉。  
“可是永梦好香，我每次都忍得很辛苦啊。”帕拉德撇撇嘴，他圈起永梦的腰往下，自己挺起腰让阴茎往里探，最终被吞没进永梦诱人的子宫内。  
他忍得太久了，他每次都希望可以可以标记永梦，却因为Bugster的情况而迟迟未能如此做。  
他很委屈。  
子宫被扩张开的永梦倒吸一口气，第一次这里被进入还是会疼的，他鼻子里发出模糊不清的呜咽，喉咙断断续续的喘出几声呻吟。但是这种疼痛也不全都压在他身上，还有异样的快感钻出来，尖锐却让他心跳加速。  
他很兴奋，可又不安。  
“如果永梦被其他人标记，怀了其他人的孩子的话…”帕拉德接连在永梦赤裸的肩头落下好几个亲吻，嗅着熟悉的味道。  
“如果那样怎么办？我不要那样！”  
帕拉德的信息素好比在宣扬他的内心，瞬间扩大不少。  
这也是烤吐司的味道，淋着蜂蜜。  
因为他是永梦体内诞生的Bugster，他仿照着永梦有了同样的信息素。  
Bugster其实不需要拥有性别分化，因为他们是病毒，是数据，是和人类不同的生命体。但就是因为都是从人体内诞生，他们能学习，能复制，如同对方那样形成相同的身体成像。  
只不过没想到的是，从永梦那里呈现出第二性别模式的帕拉德，却真的会同永梦共生，相恋，肉体结合，以一个Alpha的姿态渴求的着Omega的永梦。  
但是为什么Omega的病毒却是Alpha呢？这目前没有研究可以解释清楚。一部分Bugster会与宿主相同性别，有的则不会复制第二性别，有的则会是相反的性别。  
永梦他们就是第三种情况，就像是两个极端在互补，注定要彼此契合，标记一生。  
“那样事，我想我也，无法接受，”酝酿了帕拉德的话后，永梦也对此承认。从喉咙见努力完成自己想说的话后，他胸口内的心脏都要冲出口。  
他无法要求对方从自己的子宫内拔出来，而这也就同样就验证了他心底截然相反的想法。  
他和自己的Bugster坠入爱河，在别人眼中是罕见而古怪的事。虽然CR的大家已经知道他们的关系，也认同了，但是这个世界上不能理解Bugster存在以及与其建立关系的群体占据绝大多数…就连永梦生出来的孩子会是个什么状态，是人类还是Bugster他都没法确定，一切都是未知。  
可是他与帕拉德就是一体，是彼此，是对方，也是自己。他们注定在一起，是最能感受到心底想法与感情的存在。  
如果只是以人类的方式生存，那么身为Omega的永梦注定要面对周围Alpha的影响，也许会被标记，会怀上孩子，会有另一个人加入生活，而这个生活中身为一体的帕拉德不可能被剔除…  
每次一想到这里，永梦就不敢继续思考。他从未觉得帕拉德的存在是拘束，也没有想过再把帕拉德推开之类的事情。他不敢思考他和帕拉德以外有人加入感情，也不敢思考自己被其他人标记的情况。当他发情时，当他做爱时，当他生活中感情波动时，他所需要的是帕拉德，这是现在他认定的事实。  
而帕拉德，只需要他。  
帕拉德看重他，爱着他，只渴求他。帕拉德的诞生是为了他，所以帕拉德不愿失去他。  
相比帕拉德最单纯的所求，永梦总觉得自己会显得很复杂。可是目前在他心目中，感情只有一条路是笔直的，那就是通往帕拉德的。他希望与帕拉德普通的组建家庭，同时又以他们不同寻常的关系将其稳固到无法被任何担忧所推到。  
想到这些，永梦忽然觉得肚子暖暖的，灼烧的欲望和滚烫也无法击崩他的想法，只会让他需求进入体内的阴茎如何为他们缔造结晶，将他们从群体的隔阂中脱离出来。  
“帕拉德…果然我，还是希望帕拉德标记我，”永梦一只手握住了对方抱在自己肚子上的手腕，将其握紧。“我会和你一起，一直一起。”  
Bugster的身体颤抖了一下，如同被那些话语肯定后而撼动。再度抬起来的帕拉德，笑的太过单纯而开心，即使他脸颊的潮红与眼底的情欲，也无法掩盖他的向往与纯粹。  
“我好喜欢你，永梦！”帕拉德将身前的人紧紧贴着自己的胸口，随后用力动起了腰，往上冲击。  
巨大的龟头从子宫口摩擦出来，又再度被捅回去。来来回回摩擦那样里，让永梦于拔高的叫声中逐渐适应，随意邀请般的咬住了进来的巨物。  
帕拉德腾出一只手跑下去，握住永梦早已蓄势待发的阴茎。已经爆满的低落珠水的小孔哭泣似的吐着溢出来的情欲，在高潮边缘徘徊。永梦的眼泪淅淅沥沥的从眼角滚出来，他的手指搭在对方套弄的手腕上，虽然已经无法开口，却催促着对方的加快。  
他的理智逐渐在喜爱的信息素味道里被熏晕，麻痹。  
掌心捂着小腹，永梦感受到深处粗壮的阳具戳动的韵律，幻想自己的肚子韵味孕育而隆起，如何将他们的感情诞生出一条生命，种在他的子宫内。  
“我是你，你是我。”  
永梦似乎听到了身后的话语，令他耳根一热，胸口腾起强烈的感情，把他冲入Omega的本能中。  
随后他后颈传来疼痛，帕拉德的味道涌入身体内。明明是差不多的味道，但是他从未注意过自己的气息，如今闻到帕拉德的，却那么令他沦陷至此，无法自拔。  
成结的阴茎卡死在他的子宫内，让他的宫口火辣辣的闷胀，后穴和肠道被塞得饱满。精液灌入体内，几乎要把他撑得不留空隙，肚子胀胀的。  
永梦大大的张开着床腿，在帕拉德的身上挺起腰。他屏住呼吸，在快感癫狂的混乱中放空了思想。仿佛他整个肉体都在拥抱着帕拉德，把体内的巨大柱身镶嵌在怀中。抽缩的小腹快速的颤动，随后把他堆积过久的精液吐了出来，沾满双腿间和帕拉德的手心中。  
甬道快速收紧抽搐，吮吸着帕拉德的肉棒。两人在向前的姿势下如同嵌合在了一起，无法分开。帕拉德咬着他的后脖颈，下身卡在他的子宫内。滚烫的肌肤贴在一起，相互灼烧，仿佛要融化成一体。  
永梦射完了，软下的器官前段还淅淅沥沥挤出几小股。但每次都是因为他感觉到帕拉德还在给自己注入精子而产生的刺激，让他忍不住憋口气收缩着后穴，似乎希望能这样操控自己的子宫将那些一滴不留的喝下去。  
终于完成标记和交配的帕拉德，把松懈下来的分身恋恋不舍的从永梦身体里取出来，小心的将自己心爱的恋人放倒在床上。  
永梦快动不了了，今日一切来的太过激烈。后方卡入的太久，肚子里很满。他慵懒的蜷缩在床铺上，抱着热滚滚的小腹，感觉着双腿之间还在痉挛的感觉，将红肿且湿漉漉的穴口留在空气里，感受着空气抚平那灼烧般还没闭合的小口。  
帕拉德在他身边爬了下来，就像一只小狗，或者一个小男孩。他眼底放着光彩，凑到永梦身边，亲了亲他。  
“今天我好开心，永梦真的属于我了。”  
永梦只能苦笑，有些倦意的眼底却在睡着之前深深映着帕拉德的面容，含含糊糊的说道，“我早就属于你了呀，帕拉德…”  
他睡去。  
而在几周后，他如愿以偿的怀了帕拉德的孩子。

这件事在CR引起了很大的轰动，就连花家他们都被叫了过来，院长从始至终都瞪大了眼睛。  
人类和Bugster孕育的孩子会是什么状态现在还不得而知。然而胚胎还太小，无法进行检测。从某个角度来说，这已经不单纯是一个怀孕建立家庭的事，可以说是世界性质的研究大事。  
但是为了不在一开始就引起骚动，让其他外来研究人员干扰，给永梦他们造成困扰，这件事暂时还是又CR内部几个人保密，不对外宣扬。至于永梦被标记和怀孕这件事，暂时对医院的其他工作人员和患者也都是找理由敷衍过去，大概就是永梦在外面有了自己的Alpha，所谓的秘密男友吧。  
“宝生医生，从现在起暂停你在CR的工作，”院长拍了拍永梦的肩膀。虽然他一开始有些太震惊。甚至作为领导和长辈难得可靠的教育了几句永梦与帕拉德，但他还是很快给予了关心。毕竟院长也是一位父亲，有经验的人，甚至告诉永梦在怀孕和养育上有什么问题可以询问自己。  
“可是…”  
“你这样也不能战斗吧？现在是初期，不稳定时期，流产了怎么办，”贵利矢上去搭上永梦的肩，安慰的拍了拍他。随后乐呵呵的指着一旁的花家，“我们可以叫这家伙来帮忙。”  
“不用你们叫，该战斗时我就会去，”花家不满的哼了声鼻子。  
“但是小儿科的工作还是继续的，”院长点点头，“之前因为CR这边的工作需求，你可以被例外批准中途离开小儿科岗位。但是现在暂停了CR这边的事情，小儿科那边就会按照正常排班给你，做好准备吧。”随后他还补充道，“别担心，未来关键时刻时，产假是照常给你批的。”  
“在这个期间把这些读了，”飞彩上去就撂下基本抑郁医科书籍，全都是育儿和Omega孕期教材，“从产科那边拿的。多少也你也知道一些吧？但还是看看比较好，尤其是你！”最后一句，飞彩是指着帕拉德讲的。  
毕竟是学医的，永梦肯定还是有这方面的知识的。然而帕拉德就不同了，他要学习的还很多。  
“不要老想着玩游戏，以后养孩子可够你受的，”飞彩从始至终都皱着眉头，但也许并不是因为永梦闹出怀孕这件事，而是对于这对准夫夫未来的担忧。他说的太过认真，仿佛一个过来人，弄的周围几个人都差点笑出来，飞彩只能别开头一屁股坐回自己的椅子上。  
“总之就是这样哦，有什么需要随时告诉我！”Poppy上前双手分别搭上永梦和帕拉德的一侧肩，笑容满面。“但是记得每周都要定期来这里做定期检查哦！毕竟不知道混血的胎儿会对你有什么影响。身体有任何一点情况都要立刻通知我！”Poppy认真的嘱咐永梦，就像是他的大姐姐。  
“我知道了，谢谢你们。”永梦虽然也每日有着担忧，可见到他家给他做了那么多准备，感动不已，也没有那么紧张了。  
看着一旁从头听到尾，都没怎么说话的帕拉德，永梦好笑起来。或许是对与帕拉德来讲，要学习的东西很多，他有点无法加入到对话当中。  
总而言之，先从一起学习和做准备开始吧！永梦把飞彩给的书抱起来，转身塞给了帕拉德，“今天起咱们一起加油吧！”他鼓励着自己的Alpha，心脏砰砰跳。  
“只要和永梦一切，都会没问题的，”很容易被永梦的情绪和鼓励带动，帕拉德干劲满满的露出坚定的笑意，充满自信，毫无顾虑。  
“为了能够提前做好准备，总该去采购点东西吧？一起去买孕夫产品吧！”也不知道谁起的头，把话题拉得更远。  
“现在就准备也太早了吧？”花家一看吐槽一边把目光甩给之前发话的人，原来是坐在转椅上晃来晃去的妮可。  
“反正就不用以后忙了嘛，我又没说错！”妮可没有过这些大人的经验，她连分化都没分化，只是抱着椅背在哪里理所当然地说。  
但这也不是多么不合理的事情，毕竟以后的确需要。  
“总之，我想买点宽松的衣服，”为了安慰被怼了一句的妮可，永梦表示些许支持的提出来，“现在的衣服以后也许就没发盖住肚子。”  
“那我们一会就去买吧！”帕拉德对于这个计划心动不已，他开心的抱住自己的Omega，抬手抚摸上永梦还平坦着的小腹，蹭了蹭散发着好闻信息素的脖子。  
“嗯，”永梦笑着的回头主动亲了一口自己的丈夫，今日的计划就此敲定。他又激动又害羞，脸颊始终都是好看的粉红色。  
香喷喷的烤吐司淋着糖浆，这是他们融为一体的爱的气味。

或许他们未来还会有不安，但是现在是幸福的。


End file.
